Zombies/Monsters
Welcome to the Zombies/Monsters Page. .'' Work In Progress UPDATE:Almost done! About Zombie Health Zombie health can increase or have base health depending on the number of players. In order for all zombie's health to increase 3 players would have to be present in the match. Otherwise, if there are 2 or less players all zombies would have their base health. Zombie health for the number of players in the match is calculated by a specific number. In order to find the health for a zombie when there are a specific number of players per server, multiply the zombie's base health with the number necessary to find the zombie health when there are a number of players in the server and you will get its health. Here are the calculations to find the adjusted health. Note thay zombies will have their base health when there are 1 or 2 players in the server. Calculations for zombie health in easy mode '''Normal servers' * 3 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 1.75 *4 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 2.00 Mega servers *2 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 1.80 *3 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 2.20 *4 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 2.60 *Equation — [ (# of players × 0.4) + 1 ] x Base HP SFOTH Event servers *5 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 2.25 *6 players — (Base HP of zombie) × 2.50 Calculations for other modes are still WIP. Credits to the Zombie Catalog page in the fan made tds fandom and DaringWonton for making that page! Click the name of the creature to view its information. The base health for each zombie in easy mode is next to its name. Basic Types (Round 1-19) These Zombies/Monsters are common and basic. They are found in early games in both Roblox TDS and Roblox TB. * Normal (4 hp) * Speedy (3 hp) * Slow (16 hp) * Hidden (10 hp) * Mystery (10 hp) Mid-Game Types (Round 20-34) These Zombies/Monsters are slightly more difficult to beat them. * Molten (100 hp) * Strong (250 hp) * Mystery 2 (200 hp) * Lightning (90 hp) Late-Game Types (Round 35+) These Zombies/Monsters... ah... Good luck! * Boomer (100 hp) * Boomer 2 (600 hp) * Carrier 1 (2500 hp) * Swarm 1 (400 hp) * Carrier 2 (Coming Soon) * Tank (5000 hp) * Tank 2 (7500 hp) * Chained (1800 hp) * Controlled (800 hp) * Shrike Crystal (1600 hp) * Blighted (1600 hp) * Golden (1000 hp) Boss Types These Zombies pose a huge threat however, they're no match for you if you have some powerful towers. * Normal Boss (Boss 1) (125 hp) * Necromancer (200 hp) * Slow Boss (Boss 2) (1200 hp) * Hidden Boss (800 hp) * Speedy Boss (Boss 3) (2200 hp) * Necromancer 2 (3000 hp) * Mystery Boss (2500 hp) * Gravekeeper (10000 hp) * Molten Boss (35000 hp) * Witch Doctor (3100 hp) * Gold Titan (42000 hp) SFOTH Event (Info) This event is impossible to beat now unless everyone has Minigunner, Freezer, and Commander, and of course, cooperate together. (12 WAVES) * Knight (20 hp) * Stone Viking (60 hp) * Crystalite (700 hp) * Brute (400 hp) * Fallen Hero (1500 hp) * Swordmaster (45000 hp) Area 51 Event (Info) This event requires everyone has cheap towers for the first few rounds, and of course, stronger towers in later rounds. (20 WAVES) * Alien * Strong Alien * Zoomer * Boomer (Alien) * Hidden Zoomer * UFO * Raider 1 (3000 hp) * Raider 2 (4500 hp) * Raider Boss (120000 hp) Category:Zombies